I wish I could fly with you
by Nireya
Summary: Ray y Mariah, distanciados, se mandan unas poesías el uno al otro para darse cuenta de que no pueden estar separados. Les gustaría volar lejos, pero juntos. R&R!
1. Te recuerdo

_ _ _ _I Wish I could Fly with you_ _ _ _  
  
By Nireya  
  
El título original es "I Wish I could Fly with you" pero no es en inglés, es en español, y en mi idioma significaría "Yo deseo poder volar contigo"...   
  
No sé por qué le puse ese título, pero el caso es que escribí esta historia recién levantada, y yo en esos momentos puedo tener ideas de escribir algo extrañas, así que no se asusten si me ven escribiendo versos, pues en verdad me gusta escribirlos desde hace un año... Aunque la primera poesía que escribí fue para un chico que no me quiso Y-Y...   
  
... No me hagan caso... Recién levantada estoy fatal y no cuerdo con las cosas x_x... Ahora, sin más prólogos, les dejo con la historia "I Wish I could Fly with you". Espero que les guste n__n  
  
  
  
Una mano firme y fuerte de voluntad escribía en un pedazo de papel las palabras que salían de su alma.  
  
La luz que entraba por la ventana que se abría delante de él, hacía reflejar su sombra sobre el suelo... Su pelo negro azabache caía sobre dos manchas de color dorado sobre su cara, y el brillo sobre esas manchas era grande y resplandeciente por recordar momentos pasados en la infancia...  
  
  
"Deseo verte cuanto antes... ya no aguanto más esta desolación...  
Quiero estar a tu lado... poder verte y entre mis brazos tenerte,  
para no volver a sentirme solo y desamparado  
en este mundo en el que no conozco el amor...   
  
Te necesito junto a mí...  
Como la primera vez en que conmigo estuviste y te conocí...  
Necesito tu amor junto al mío...  
En mis combates no puedo ganar si estoy pensando solo en ti.   
  
Mi Beyblade deja de girar como mi corazón por ti deja de latir...   
  
Somos amigos desde pequeños, y esa pequeñez con la que te quería,  
se ha hecho más grande a medida que han pasado los días de mi vida.   
  
No sé si aún me quieres, pero si es cierto lo que te digo,  
házmelo saber cuanto antes... No quiero estar por ti esperando en el  
vacío...  
No aguanto más esta pausa que se hace cada vez más larga e insoportable  
y no hace más que romperme mi concentración en el beyblading...   
  
Te quiero, Mariah...  
Y cada mañana que me levanto pienso en lo desafortunado que soy por no  
poder ver  
los rayos del sol que hacen brillar tus lindos ojos de gatita...  
Esos ojos que calman mis ansias de amor.   
  
Cuanto antes, deseo verte...  
Pero si tu respuesta es un no, no te molestes en venir a hablarme,  
no deseo romper más mi corazón  
y dejar una huella de odio dentro de tu mente.   
  
Te quiero...  
Y me gustaría poder volar contigo por el firmamento,  
contemplando las estrellas semejantes a tu cuerpo  
que brillan en un mundo lejos de temor a ser descubierto..." Ray Kon 


	2. ¿Es amor lo que siento?

** _ _ _ _I Wish I could Fly with you_ _ _ _**

ALEXIA: Me alegra que te gustara ^^, y como creo que has acertado bastante, me encantaría dedicarte la historia ^^, pues se que eres gran fan de esta pareja... ^-^ Espero que la sigas disfrutando y que te siga gustando.

*****************************************************************

_ By Nireya_

Ray se encaminó hasta la casa de la chica… Introdujo por debajo de la puerta el papel muy bien doblado dentro de un sobre con su nombre... "Mariah", se quedó un momento parado delante de su puerta y luego siguió su camino... 

No creía el que su amor fuera correspondido, pero quien nada arriesga, nada consigue, y eso él lo sabía muy bien...

******************************************************************

- ¿Qué es esto?

Mariah encajó la llave en la cerradura, y al abrir la puerta descubrió lo que alguien había intentado ocultar por tantos años...

La chica recogió el sobre con curiosidad, y al inclinarse hacia delante a recoger el sobre, una bonita mata de pelo color magenta se inclinó con ella también... Ese pelo color rosáceo que tanto le gustaba a Ray... 

Y ella miró por fin el sobre entre sus dedos con esos lindos ojos ámbar que le hacían perder la cabeza...

No lo abrió todavía, se lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

Mariah se dirigió a su habitación, aún no se había olvidado del sobre que llevaba su nombre...

Abrió la puerta, la cerró tras ella y se dejó caer encima de la cama. Tomó el sobre de su bolsillo y, tras asegurarse de que nadie abriría su puerta, le dio la vuelta al sobre y rasgó el papel, dejando caer sobre su regazo un folio muy bien doblado en cuatro partes.

La chica lo desdobló, y al encontrase con una caligrafía que le resultaba familiar, se revolvió en el asiento y leyó lo toda la carta sin interrupción...

Ella pensó hacer lo que Ray le decía... pero... ¿De verdad le amaba? ¿O era solo un amor de amigos de la infancia?... Mariah no sabía qué hacer... De verdad estaba desorientada.

*****************************************************************

"_No encuentro respuestas a lo que indago..._

_y no puedo dejar de pensar un poco más en ti._

_Pero mi problema es que no se si te quiero,_

_no le encuentro la razón a lo que por ti hago._

_Me encantaría poder verte,_

_ pero no se si tú me querrás ver a mí después de tanto tiempo_

_que llevamos separados..._

_Después de tanto tiempo sin a mi lado tenerte..._

_Yo también te quería, Ray... _

_Pero ahora no estoy segura de si de verdad te conquisto_

_o es sólo el que mi corazón confuso espera a que un día_

_vengas y le saques de este conflicto en el que metido se ha visto..._

_No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar,_

_pero tampoco te derrumbes desde ahora._

_Pues algo bueno para ti vendrá..._

_lo sé... debes tener fe en ello y mirar hacia al frente..._

_Algo me gustaría hacer contigo,_

_Y ese algo es el que volvamos a ser, como antaño, amigos..._

_Tú me enseñaste, yo te enseñé..._

_Los dos nos merecemos el castigo." _ Tu gatita, Mariah 


	3. Encuentro

_ _ _ _I Wish I could Fly with you_ _ _ _

By Nireya

La chica del pelo magenta fue la que ahora se dirigió a la casa de Ray... Pensó tocar en la puerta... Pero pereció en el intento, pues no quería mostrarse así ante él.

Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta... y con dedos temblorosos, dejó el sobre debajo de la puerta, como ella se lo había encontrado en su casa aquella mañana...

Cerró sus ojos dorados para seguir caminando, pero no rumbo a su casa.

*****************************************************************  
  


Sólo pasaron 2 minutos, cuando Ray tenía que salir de su casa... Y allí lo vio, era el sobre con su nombre, y la esmerada y bonita letra del mismo color del pelo de Mariah...

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la leyó apresuradamente, para luego darse cuenta de que debía verla... ¡Tenía que verla!

******************************************************************

Salió rápidamente de su casa, cerrando tras de sí la puerta... Estaba totalmente desorientado, pero tenía que verla a ella cuanto antes...

Tomó el camino hacia su casa, pero entonces su sentido felino le indicó que aquel no era el camino correcto, así que marchó por la misma calle que Mariah.

******************************************************************

Se encontró de bruces con los árboles del parque, pero luego sintió un sonido de roces de beyblades que le hizo desconcentrase y pensar que tal vez alguno de aquellos beyblades fuera el de Mariah.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar del que procedían los sonidos, y casi uno de los beyblades que se salía del plato da contra su cabeza, pero afortunadamente solo le rozó. Este beyblade al caer al suelo, se rompió en varios pedazos, y su dueño, que había seguido con la vista, la trayectoria de su blade, abandonó el juego y fue hasta al lado de Ray a recoger los pedazos del artilugio...

Aquel niño, de tan solo, unos 7 u 8 años, lloraba por haber perdido su blade... y aquel chico... el vencedor... reía a carcajadas su victoria, despreciando a aquel pobre pequeño.

- Tendrás que mejorar mucho si quieres vencerme, enano- alcanzó a decir

Las palabras del chico resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Ray... Le recordaba sus combates cuando él era más pequeño...

Se agachó a consolar a aquel niño.

- Tranquilo, este beyblade podrá arreglarse- dijo recogiendo una de sus piezas y examinándola

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo el pequeño mirando a Ray aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Seguro^^- respondió sonriendo

El niño dejó de llorar, y con todas las piezas de su blade en la mano, corrió hasta su casa a arreglarlo. El individuo sólo siguió sonriendo y riéndole el perder.

- ¡Tú! ¿Quieres luchar conmigo? ¿O temes que pase lo mismo contigo?- retó Ray

- No temo por mi blade... Teme tú por el tuyo- le respondió el otro con una nota de triunfo en su rostro

- 3, 2, 1... ¡A volar!- gritaron los contrincantes

Los dos beyblades cayeron al plato y empezaron a dar vueltas embistiendo duramente el uno contra el otro... Las chispas saltaban de por entre los dos beyblades... Los dos eran muy resistentes.

El contrincante de Ray ordenó a su blade que hiciera un movimiento, y de repente el beyblade de Ray se encontró en medio de éste, que daba muchas vueltas rápidamente no dejándole salir de entre él.

Ray pudo distinguir entre tanta vuelta, los colores oscuros del beyblade de su contendiente. Un negro adornaba las cuchillas de su alrededor, y unos tonos azules y verdes oscuros adornaban el interior de la peonza.

****************************************************************

Pasaron los minutos, en los que los dos beyblades estuvieron a punto de pararse, pero luego resurgían de nuevo con más energía que anteriormente.

- Ya es hora de acabar con esto... ¡Vamos!

El beyblade oscuro empezó a hacer unos movimientos muy rápidos que desviaron la atención de Ray... De pronto el beyblade embistió contra el suyo casi consiguiendo pararle, pero aún tenía poder...

Ray intentó hacer lo mismo, pero fue sorprendido con otra estrategia por parte de su adversario...

- ¿Ray?- una voz dulce y melodiosa sonó a su espalda

Ray se viró y llegó a ver lo que más deseaba ver en su vida. Su corazón le dio un vuelco terrible, y estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco... pero todo aquello no sucedió... 

- ¡Ahora!- una exclamación le despertó de su fantasía, y al girar la cabeza sintió como su propio Beyblade se rozaba una mejilla y le hacía un corte profundo en ella.

- ¡Ray!

Mariah abandonó su estancia y se dirigió a Ray. Le abrazó y sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban también... Pero luego se fijó en la expresión de su cara. Una expresión de dolor y fastidio, pero él no decía nada.

- ¡He perdido...!- dijo al fin

- ¡Ray!

El otro chico comenzó a reírse al contemplar la expresión de los dos... Mariah le miró con rabia y se soltó del abrazo de Ray.

- Lo siento, Mariah- dijo en un susurro Ray

Se palpó su mejilla y notó su sangre caliente que le mojaba las yemas de los dedos... Pero se volvió a fijar en ella... Andaba con paso firme hacia el que le derrotó...

- ¡Te daré la revancha! ¡Eres un tramposo!- dijo con voz casi en grito

- Acabarás mal, nenita...- respondió preparando su beyblade

- 3, 2 1... ¡A volar!

Los dos beyblades cayeron al plato, y Ray dirigió su mirada hacia la dueña de uno de ellos. Su pelo color magenta desplegaba brillos a la luz del sol, y su mirada de gato fijada en el plato de beyblade le daba un aspecto feroz y a la vez irresistible...

Dejó de pensar, y se agachó a recoger su blade... 

Justo en ese momento la bestia bit de Mariah salió de su beyblade y atacó ferozmente al blade contrario haciendo que dejara de girar a los pocos segundos. Luego ella se agachó a recoger su propiedad sin decir nada y se dio la vuelta para encontrase con sus ojos...

Los miró directamente y cayó en la inmensidad de sus pupilas negras y sus iris dorados...

-_ "No encuentro respuestas a lo que indago..._

y no puedo dejar de pensar un poco más en ti.

_Pero mi problema es que no se si te quiero,_

_no le encuentro la razón a lo que por ti hago."_

- _"Deseo verte cuanto antes... ya no aguanto más esta desolación..._

_Quiero estar a tu lado... poder verte y entre mis brazos tenerte,_

_para no volver a sentirme solo y desamparado _

_en este mundo en el que no conozco el amor..."_

- ¿Me amas de verdad?- preguntó Mariah

- Te amo... De verdad- le respondió

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para luego Mariah tirarse en los brazos de Ray y ser abrazada por éste.

El la abrazó muy fuerte para luego decirle:

_"Te quiero..._

_Y me gustaría poder volar contigo por el firmamento,_

_contemplando las estrellas semejantes a tu cuerpo_

_que brillan en un mundo lejos de temor a ser descubierto..._

_ I wish I could Fly with you"_


End file.
